Happy Birthday Eren!
by A Friendly Tomboy
Summary: It's Eren's birthday. Levi has plans. Ereri/Riren/Eren x Levi Fluff only. Mild cursing. Most likely rushed. Sorry not sorry. Happy birthday Eren!


Today was a special day, and Levi wanted to spend it with Eren. He was going to have to wait until the evening because Eren still had family that loved him.

So, Levi waited at his home, deciding on what he would give Eren.

He and Eren have been together for a full year now, Eren 21 now and Levi still the old man everyone knows him as. He truly did love Eren with all his heart, even though he almost never showed. He made that up by inviting Eren over to his house and just enjoying their day together. Or even weekend, if Mikasa let Eren stay over.

Which reminded Levi, he had to let Mikasa and Armin know of his plans, if he was even going to follow them.

* * *

Calling Mikasa or Armin was really awkward for Levi, though he did his best not to express it. Given that they were Eren's family, not related by blood though, it was just plain out weird to contact the, all the more because Mikasa was more than overprotective of Eren. Because of this, Levi has to get permission from Mikasa for more or less everything and anything.

Searching through the contacts he has, Levi spotted Armin's contact and decided to tell the blonde first before Mikasa. At least he didn't ask too many questions and listened.

Instead of calling, Levi just wrote a short message and sent it to Armin.

**Levi: Hey, Armin, I was wondering if you would listen to the plan I have for Eren's birthday.**

Levi decided to enter the store he stood in front of as he waited for Armin's reply. The first thing he noticed was that it was clean, almost like his own home, nearly spotless. But Levi could literally see the dust in some shelves they had, which destroyed the clean feeling. Scrunching up his nose, Levi looked around at every shelf the small store had, looking at every necklace and earring until he made it to the rings. At that moment, his phone buzzed and he took it out to view the response from Armin.

**Armin: Sure! What are you planning?**

Levi's slender fingers immediately tapped rapidly at the buttons, writing out his response as he looked at the rings for a moment.

**Levi: You know how Eren and I have been together for a year now?**

**Armin: Yeah?**

**Levi: I was wondering if Mikasa would let me "go to the next step," so you brats call it.**

**Armin: ...**

**Armin: Are you trying to say that you want to get married with Eren?**

**Levi: Yes. **(Levi tried restrained himself from adding anything that would sound rude or sarcastic.)

**Armin: And you want me to tell Mikasa?**

**Levi: No, I just want your opinion on it before I tell her. But, if you want to, you can tell her. I don't care really.**

**Armin: I _know_ that Eren will say yes. He's always talking about you here at home, and every now and then even sketches you in his note book. He is completely obsessed with you, as if it were still a crush.**

Levi didn't know what so say about this, He found it rather adorable that Eren still drew him. It reminded him of when he first bumped into Eren. The brunette had developed a crush on him after a few weeks of hatred towards Levi and had begun sketching him non-stop. Levi had eventually found Eren's notebook and the many drawings of him in different poses and clothing. Levi had found it amusing and had teased Eren for a while before he realized he also had feelings for the brat.

Of course, Levi hadn't planned on confessing to Eren until he thought that Eren was ready, and himself as well.

Levi pressed the buttons on his phone, slightly changing the topic.

**Levi: About you telling Mikasa. I'd rather you tell her, or make her call me to confirm it or whatever she wants.**

**Armin: Alright! Should I tell her now?**

**Levi: If you aren't too busy, then sure.**

**Armin: So talk to you later?**

**Levi: Yeah, later.**

And with that, Levi went back to admiring the rings displayed in front of him.

* * *

Mikasa had made Eren go out and buy a lot of this, and on his birthday too! It should be illegal to make him, along with anyone else, to buy groceries. Groaning, Eren took out the folded piece of paper that Mikasa had written on. Most likely the list of things she wants/needs/just wrote to torture Eren.

Pouting, Eren unfolded the piece of paper, and nearly fell over when the list reached his knees. Mikasa needed all of this? Eren doubted he even had the money to afford everything!

Groaning for the umpteenth time that day, Eren decided to find the food part of the groceries first.

* * *

Eren finally found every single ingredient Mikasa wanted and he was fairly surprised that he had enough money to afford everything he bought. Mikasa must have added at least $300 to Eren's wallet so he could buy everything. Eren smiled as he lifted the 4 bags of ingredients in both hands.

Eren managed to looked at the list and was close to ripping it up when he remembered that he still needed to buy all the clothes, and even some pieces of furniture.

He decided to go home and give Mikasa the food before continuing on his shopping spree. He hated the fact that he didn't have a car even though he knew how to drive. He should have texted Levi and make him come with him. He was the one that had the car and would take Eren around to all sorts of places.

Eren couldn't help but grin and the thought of Levi. His hands twitched and wished he had brought at least a pencil and some paper to draw. He hadn't drawn anything he had wanted to in forever ever since he started college, and he itched for some scratch paper and a pencil.

A familiar black Lamborghini suddenly pulled up in front of Eren, and as the window rolled down, Eren couldn't care if he began to cry. He was just so glad that Levi was there and that he didn't have to carry at the bags back to his home to Mikasa.

"Get it, before Mikasa thinks I drove off with you," Levi states, the same emotionless expression on his face. But Eren knew where Levi hid his emotion. As cliché as it sounded, it was in Levi's eyes, and he was glad he was somehow able to copy it onto paper, although the real Levi was best.

Eren nodded and somehow managed to open the door before sliding in, closing the door, and finally resting his arms. He bags were heavy, and he couldn't imagine the walk from the store back home carrying all of that.

"So what did Mikasa say to make you pick me up?" Eren asked, his seat belt clicking as he put it on. Levi made a 'tch' sound before he pulled over and sped off.

"She jut said you'd need help bringing back the groceries, and me being the old fart I am, I decided to help," Levi responded, stopping at a red light and leaning over to kiss Eren. The younger male gladly accepted the offer and lightly kissed back, keeping an eye on the light above their heads. One it turned green, both males pulled away and Levi turned the corner.

"What did she make you buy this time?" Levi asked, turning another corner and slowly down as the car in front of him stopped at another red light. Eren pulled out the list he had from his hoodie's pocket and showed it to Levi. He had crossed out the things he had bought, which were currently at his feet.

"Looks like she wants to keep you busy until she's ready," Levi mumbled. He had already talked to Mikasa about his plan and Mikasa had agreed to it, after at least an hour of twenty questions, except more than just twenty questions. Mikasa had told Levi that she wanted to bake Eren a simple sponge cake since he didn't like it when people went out of their way to make him something that seemed to have taken _forever_ to make. The reason why she had make Eren buy so many of the ingredients is because she planned on baking more than one sponge cake.

"Did you say something?" Eren asked curiously as he glanced at Levi. Levi glanced at Eren for a brief moment before he came to the conclusion that eyes like Eren's should be illegal. Levi shook his head in response to Eren's question and pulled up in front of another store.

"You're sister doesn't want you home until you buy everything, so jut send me a text or call me when your done shopping so that I can pick you up and send you to another store, all right?" Levi advised as Eren got out of the car. It took a moment for what Levi said to sink it, but by the time it did, Levi had already driven off towards Eren's home. Grumbling, Eren entered the store, noticing that it was for clothes and quickly took out the list Mikasa made for him.

Except, he didn't have it.

Eren grunted and slipped his phone out of his pants' pockets. When he found Levi's contact, he dialled the number and waited for the man to pick up.

"I'm coming back. You left your list of things to buy," Levi immediately announced, and Eren let out a pleased, short sigh. "Yeah, thanks," Eren replied and hung up. It didn't take long for Levi to drive back, and he had left as soon as he had handed Eren his list.

Eren walked into the store and looked over his list, preparing himself for an hour of mindless walking around with clothes.

* * *

Eren had _finally_ finished with everything he had to go buy. Levi had come by once to pick up the clothes, and the second time he had come to pick up the furniture since there wasn't enough space for the furniture and Eren. The third time, Eren had just barely finished an ice-cream cone he had just bought. And to think it was barely 2:09 pm.

Eren let his muscles relax as Levi drove back to his home. He didn't want to go shopping again any time soon, and he was going to let Mikasa and Armin know that.

A quiet chuckle stopped Eren's train of thought and he looked up to see Levi parking in front of his house.

Eren's house was normal. Very small front yard. Living room. Kitchen. Two floors. Two bedrooms. Two bathrooms. Nothing too special.

Levi's phone buzzed and he took out his phone, catching Eren's attention. "Who is it?" he asked out of curiosity and leaned forward. Levi tapped a few buttons and sent his reply before turning off his phone and stuffing it back into his pocket.

"It was just Hanji saying that she and Erwin wish you a happy birthday," Levi replied, undoing the seat belt and getting out the car. Eren did the same, and followed the older man

Levi moved to the side and gestured for Eren to open the door. "Ladies first," he teased with a small smirk replacing his usual bored expression. Eren made a 'tch' sound before grabbing the door knob and twisting it open.

_"Surprise!"_

Eren nearly fell over.

* * *

Apparently, Mikasa and Armin, along with Levi, had planned a surprise party for Eren. They had invited their friends (Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, Bertholt, Reiner, and Annie) and everyone had brought a gift for Eren, including horse face and Annie.

After opening his presents, Mikasa brought in the three sponge cakes she had baked while Eren had been shopping. He was going to ask why Mikasa had baked three sponge cakes instead of just one, but then he remembered Sasha and Connie where there, so he let it slide.

Everyone sang him happy birthday, Reiner pushed his head into the cake, Mikasa nearly strangled him, Jean was nearly strangled by Eren, Sasha ate one of the cakes, and all in all it was a good time.

Everyone had gotten a slice of cake, except Sasha, who had been banned from any more cake. Eren grabbed two plates of the cake and walked to one of his couches and sat down next to Levi.

"Here, have some before Sasha breaks her promise and eats everything else," Eren offered, holding out the plate for Levi. The older of the two smiled and took the plate, muttering a "thank you," before taking small bites of the cake with his fork.

The two had small chat, like how the day was so far, if Eren liked the party, if Levi was having fun, if Eren had any plans after the party, if Levi had seen Sasha anywhere because she had disappeared. Overall, Eren was having fun and was happy that everyone had come, and seeing the kid so happy made Levi happy, even though Sasha sat next to his feet, eating what was left of his cake.

Everyone left fairly early, which surprised Eren greatly. Normally they would stay until at least midnight, or would even fall asleep on the couches from being too drunk to drive. Today, there was no alcohol, which Eren didn't mind, but his friends leaving early, and a certain horse face not picking fights confused him to a whole new level.

When Eren came out of the bathroom, he heard Levi, Mikasa, and Armin talking in the living room.

"...always come if you want to."

"No, it's all right. We'll leave you two alone, but don't you dare try anything on Eren."

"(Ignore Mikasa's threat.) It was your plan to begin with, you might as well spend it alone with him."

"Well, if you're all right with it, then I guess we'll spend it alone."

Levi, Armin and Mikasa all nodded and stood up. Eren decided to tip-toe back into the bathroom and pretend he had just come out. When he reopened the door, he stretched and looked at Mikasa and Armin, then at Levi, then back at his family.

"Hey, Eren. Is it all right with you if I take you somewhere?" Levi asked, putting his hands in his sweater's pockets and fully facing Eren. Eren hummed in question before speakin up, "Where do you plan on taking me?" Levi smiled.

"It's a surprise."

* * *

"Wow!" Eren nearly squealed in delight once Levi parked the car. Eren was close to ripping the seat belt just to get out of the car and admire the view of the ocean.

It was evening and the sun was starting to set, colouring the clouds and ocean and red-orange colour. The water glowed in the sun's light as it moved and splashed a bit of water on the coastline.

Eren eagerly jumped around Levi, vigorously asking, "Can we go down there? Can we go into the water?" After a few more spins, Eren had stopped circling Levi as if something in his head had clicked. "Gah, we can't go in the water unless we have dry clothes."

Levi let out a short huff and raised three bags. At this, Levi could literally see the light in Eren's eyes go wild with excitement. Eren practically jumped onto Levi and kissed him all over his face, calling him a genius and thanking him over and over.

When Levi managed to pull Eren off his face, Levi scrunched his nose as the feeling of saliva on his face. Eren muttered and apology and check the three bags before concluding that one had his clothes, the other had Levi's, the the third one was towels. He took his clothes and the towels, yelled an "Race you down!" and ran off, tripping every now and then, but always staying on his feet.

Levi couldn't help but smile and grabbed his bag before he sprinted toward Eren.

* * *

Eren shivered as he and Levi changed into dry clothes. They had been in the water for what seemed like hours until the sun had fully set and the water became colder.

After Eren pulled his shirt and pants on, he grabbed his towel and began to dry his hair from any salt water that hadn't gotten out when he had dried it earlier. Levi threw him his shoes and a clean pair of socks before tying his own shoes, a towel resting on the top of his head.

Once the two were finished drying, they both walked back toward the car. Eren looked back at the ocean and admired as the ocean reflected the little light that the moon shone, causing it to look as though the water was really glowing.

"Eren."

"Hm?" Eren's thoughts slipped from his mind when he heard Levi's voice.

"You know how you've been pestering me about settling down?" Levi asked, leaning on his car and staring off into the ocean. Eren leaned on the car as well and let his head rest on Levi's. "Yeah?"

"Well, I thought I'd finally put an end to your endless whining," Levi continued, shaking Eren's head off of his and standing in front of Eren. If it were possible, a question mark would have shone above his head along with the clear confusion in his face.

"I know you've been threw a lot of shit, with your mother dying and your father suddenly disappearing, but you managed to pull through all that's happened and you've continued on. I really admire that." Eren's eyes were beginning to water at this point.

"We've also gone through a lot of shit, but what's good about that is that we went through all of it together, and I've finally made up my mind." Levi dug his hand into his sweater's pocket and pulled out a small, black box. He knelt in front of Eren, whose hands were covering the majority of his blushing face. Levi smiled and opened the small box, revealing a ring decorated in small jewels and emeralds with a slightly larger diamond on the top.

"Will you marry me?"

Eren hiccuped and smiled at Levi as best as his crying face would allow.

"Yes, Levi. Yes."

Today was truly the best birthday ever.

* * *

AHA! I finished before Eren's birthday ended! Man, this took way too much time to write. (A total of 24 hours with a few minutes.)

Well, there you go!

Happy birthday, Eren! We all love you!

3,226 words!

* * *

"Hey, Levi?"  
"Hm?"  
"I get that Mikasa made me buy the clothes for us to go to the beach and the extra ingredients for the cakes, but what was the furniture for?"  
"Oh, right. She just wanted a new wardrobe."


End file.
